Talk:Knifehead (Kaiju)
This is a test text; inquiring to the restatement of the Knifehead talkpage.Lily Ford (talk) 08:19, July 14, 2013 (UTC) First vs Size Can I ask for a source which states Knifehead was first Category 3 encountered? In the movie it is stated as biggest encountered - not first Category 3. :No, you're right. I've been browsing discussion forums in places I haunt talking about Pacific Rim and most have repeatedly stated they heard Raleigh say Knifehead was the "biggest Category III yet" and not the first. Lily Ford (talk) 21:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Category It is also unlikely that in the same year Category 4 Kaiju started to appear considering at that time there were at best 5-6 Kaiju attacks that year. It would mean For 7 years we encountered only Category 1-2 Kaiju, then in one year we encountered both Category 3 and 4 Kaiju, and THEN we waited another 5 years till we got to Category 5. Mass canonicity discussion The "8700 metric tons" mentioned in the film is so obviously incorrect it is painful (that would make it far heavier than Slattern, the largest and heaviest of the Kaiju). I think this is a clear case of a mistake by Pacific Rim production (which, according to the canon policy, is the one situation where a lower form of canon can trump a higher level one). 2700 tons is a much more reasonable amount than the 8700 metric tons (9590 regular tons) that the film claims. See also this thread. I would recommend we either change the listed mass to the more reasonable 2700 tons, or at least note in the trivia section that the listed mass is almost certainly an error, and that 2700 tons is more likely to be correct. --Reaper with no name (talk) 11:25, March 30, 2014 (UTC) :I'll note 2,700 tons, the number in the artbook, is more *in line* with the other numbers, but really all the numbers are just kinda made-up, if they were that light they'd pop to the surface rather than swimming underwater. Still, we should note that two sources provide two different weights. ZeroSD (talk) 13:54, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Kaiju Have Wacked Proportions In my opinion, Knifehead should be the most powerful of the Kaiju. It's definately got the badass look and aggression to be so (just an opinion, not saying its the truth). It looks much taller than many of the category IV's too. I partially agree with your statement; but, in my opinion, all of the Kaiju are vastly underweight. 8700 tons sounds more reasonable for creatures of such size, and even the smaller ones should weigh this much. Think about it; it took three weeks to destroy ONE of these things without the Jaegers, after being nuked a bunch of times. Meanwhile, an aircraft supercarrier, which weighs about 60,000 tons, and almost 350 meters long, can be sunk with heavy ordnance like that within a few hours if unprotected. I just find it odd how a 2700-ton monster (I'm not saying that its light, either) that's barely 100 meters tall with organic resistances could put up such a fight against modern weaponry, which is meant to destroy things much heavier and larger. So I think the developers got their whole proportions wrong. Godzilla, who is of the same species (I know much larger still) is almost ten times as heavy as the largest Kaiju Slattern; he is only 106 meters tall at his TALLEST. 13:34, May 7, 2014 (UTC)